


Alliance

by 8honey



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8honey/pseuds/8honey
Summary: Alexander loved Napoleon but he couldn't explain why so did Napoleon to.





	Alliance

There was a time, when Russia and France were allies. Friends you call it, but good things don't always last. It ends up breaking you the most worst way possible. That's how life is. Full of betrayals.

Napoleon sure did think there was something. Something he could exploit out of this entire alliance. Napoleon wanted more than just what he was offered.

The day that Tsar Alexander I and Napoleon met on that raft on the Neman river was electrifying. Two countries agreeing on something, what used to be old enimies  became to friends or something more.

He called for the meeting, and asked nothing from Alexander. Only his loyalty and companionship.

-

"So, how is Josephine?" Alexander said, he was already quite familiar with French. Fluent, but with a slight russian accent to it. He wasn't as worse as Napoleon's Corsican accent..

"She's fine-" Napoleon said hoarse. He stared at the window from where he was sitting. Not making that much more of eye contact to Alexander. Obviously, this put Alexander off- that was normally to him atleast.

Napoleon stared at his empire below. It was an achievement something he was proud of. He came from a low class noble to an Emperor! Though, his place in Europe always seemed off

It felt like, people despised him. Was it to be his origin, his country or his damn wife. But he always felt a sense of people looking down onto him. Like he failed on something. That wasn't true at all to him though!

He won as many more battles than he lost. And he's at the peak of his empire. Where another oh so big empire joins into help. He just felt. Grateful.

Not only that, but Alexander was the only person in Europe who actually believed in him.

 He had faith. He wanted to tell him how thankful he was for that. He wanted to say the things he couldn't bare even saying out loud. He wanted to say those godforsaken words.

"I love you." 

How long did he even keep this feeling? And how long did he actually felt it again?  God, everything seemed so blurry. The emperor himself was quite young, so falling for him is like falling for an freshly picked virgin.

It becomes more of an sexual thing rather than romantic- he dealt with the maids in his home, mostly doing it in secret. To prevent

He wanted to shout that out right infront of him. Keeping all the thoughts that were building up inside him. "I love you okay?" He could blurt out any moment. The Tsar was getting into him-

He wanted to-

"No!" He said to himself. He knew these feelings way before he even met Josephine. Yes, the different kind of feelings.

Falling for a boy.

It's like being in Military school again, where he would spend his time around all these boys which might have overwhelmed him way to much. Ofcourse, he was shy so he never interacted with any of them.

Nevertheless, he remained hidden from his peers, hoplessly crushing on some of his classmates. He still held his head up high whenever provoked or even called "gay".

Ugh, he's not gay whatever he stood for, he wasn't

Gay maybe he had a bit of it in him. But surely, he wouldn't call himself that three letter word.

Obviously that caused problems for him when he grew up, either taking action on his fellow comrades or just supressing that feeling of lust.

And yes, he still loves girls. How else did he marry Josephine regarding what his family said about her? He didn't care.

But Alexander- No he is making him feel more than lust. He wants too own him, but not like how a wife is owned by their husband- or a dog who is obedient and loyal to their Master.

No, what about actually caring for each other? Get intimate and act like best friends do, but also lovers?

Oh so he wished, but hey? Couldn't him and Jose share him to?

He than mentally slapped himself again, were talking about the Emperor of Russia for godsake! Not an lower class soldier or General- No an actual important figure in the Poltical side of his War. How would he, let alone even tell him about his stupid feelings?

He has a wife himself, and the both of them seem pretty content with what they have. Alebeit, Fortuné is one of the mixtures he just doesn't agree with.

But he loved his wife as much as the next man does, and yes, she couldn't bare a child so what?

It takes time.

These thoughts plagued the Emperor like the Black Death itself. It's so fucking toxic. So weird, and it got hin thinking at night about it. Maybe this side to him is almost as much worse as his thirst for Women.

-

But he couldn't restrain himself couldn't he?

Oh, he could go on and on about how Alexander was beautiful- or how his blue eyes could make you go swimming in it. His ginger hair compliments an almost black tone to his dark raven hair

He loved the way his accent was nothing as worse to what he used to sound like before, or the way he talks he gives a small smile assuring you that everything is fine. For fucksakes, the Tsar was only 23 years old! And already captured the heart of a frenchman.

Oh man, he wanted to do alot of things to that pretty faced ginger-

Stop.

He told himself. Those thoughs, they really did take the best of his rational thinking and sensibility huh? That's the sickness Napoleon has been living with for almost his entire life.

Overthinking a wonderful reality.

Sure, he wasn't moving anymore and heavy breathing on his part. Probably from the dirty stuff that came in play. And the fact his face was already coming to sweltering heat is enough to say, the overthinking went overboard completely.

The Tsar stopped for a moment to look at the Emperor, he was shocked, but he let it happened. He didn't know if he was okay or not- but he saw the heavy breathing and the mumbling Napoleon said while looking out of the window.

It gone quiet. The tension in the air was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. Alexander didn't bother to ask questions. Today , Napoleon seemed off. Way to off for someone to be, even him.

Napoleon still had his eyes glued to the window. Avoiding as much contact, feeling himself go deeper into his thoughts. At this point, his tea gone cold and it looked as if Napoleon was in a transit state.

"General! Are you okay?" Alexander asked really concerned about his dear friend.

Napoleon snapped out of hypnotic state regaining reality once more, and finally giving eye contact to Alexander.

"I'm fine thank you.." Napoleon said feeling as if he flopped this one to. God was he an idiot.

The emperor of Russia gave him a small smile and began to sip his tea, regaining track of the conversation.

Dusk begins to fall, and it was getting pretty late. The conversation never really lead to no where, so after tea time they decided to play a game of chess and call it a day. Josephine was out of town to vist her family.

-

Before Alexander could properly thank Napoleon for today he was given a slight tap on the back with the small 5''7 man looking up to him.

"It's getting late, my wife is out of town and it is along  journey back to Russia would you care to stay with me for awhile?" Ofcourse?

Why wouldn't he pass down the offer.

-

To Alexander, Napoleon seemed an intresting person.

Excluding what happened today. He was a man with the pride of a lion so stuck and prideful in his ways. Alexander knows about the sob story of Napoleon's ego, but with that it- it intrigued him to no end.

These two very powerful figures had so much differences yet so similar. Alexander was a privileged man who was born into royalty, while Napoleon worked for it ofcourse.

But that's thing he's not stupid, but he's falling for this Womanizer to.

He couldn't believe saying this. But, he decided he fell in love with Napoleon. But he needed to be more careful around the man though, it's like stepping on an live mouse traps blindfolded.

He didn't know whether he would break his heart. Why was he even saying something so impossible? No kiding he was going mad.

Alexander saw through his personality though he was presented to him as a smart, charismatic man. But deep inside, he was insecure and what he thinks he's trying to do is show no emotion. Alexander is on edge with him it's crazy.

He could remember the time he visted his Palace for the first time, seeing how he two of them hit so fast. They were enemies before, and it almost recounted as old friends.

Due to them spending time together ,  Napoleon was opening up to him showing his weaknesses. And even though he wasn't as perfect as everyone precieved him to be, he still fell in love with the French Man anyway.

He didn't know why he felt that way, maybe it was something that his grandma said.

Elizabeth, might have been the temporary 'true love' feeling, sure she was amazing. But he couldn't put his finger into what made him fall for Napoleon.

Maybe it was the first time they met when he came into the Palace to explain their alliance and Napoleon was there in his Emperor Costume- or how Napoleon always showed a fascination to what Alexander liked to.

Like how Napoleon would try to learn Russian, and Alexander would correct him on his mistakes partly due to his heavy accent.

Or perhaps the genuine good feeling you get whenever your around him. Sweetly talking your plans while holding hands to showcase "affection".

But what defined "affection"? Was it platonic love between two strong males or two women? Or was it only between a Women and a Man? That's what confused Alexander because, he didn't really understand the concept that well.

But he had that stinging feeling of euphoria and happiness when Napoleon asked to stay with him longer.

"Sure, i'll be glad to."

Napoleon compromised him staying in his bed, the one where Josephine rested to for no reason. Alexander, he didn't mind to be honest. It gives him more reasons to look at his face.

Napoleon was dressing up, while Josephine's dog fortuné hoped onto Alexander's lap and the Tsar stroked his fur catching some dog fur onto his hands.

Even though Napoleon probably had a lot of guest bed rooms, he decided the best idea was to share the bed with another Emperor. And Alexander was more than happy to oblige to it.

He recalled seeing Napoleon's face lit up when he said yes and turning his face away showing him where he would sleep. Though, he noted Napoleon rarely shows his genuine feelings so that's a start.

It was already around midnight, and the two emperors on the bed. Together. Alexander couldn't even believe it, but Napoleon was far to deep in sleep to care.

Napoleon's body was facing opposite of Alexander's body given them ample space. Although, the Taar himself couldn't sleep himself. He just couldn't stop gushing about how their together and all that stuff.

"Sasha.." Alexander heard Napoleon breathe out. Sasha was Alexander's nickname. Something Napoleon called him himself. It shows how much Napoleon wants to control everything, but he didn't really mind that.

Alexander was shocked, Sasha? Why call my nickname- or maybe he was awake and was just playing with his insomnia. He turned his body facing towards the smaller man realizing he was already facing him.

His body was actually really close to him almost as if it he was going to lean in and kiss him-

He didn't know whether to turn back or just ignore the situation and get back to sleep. But that didn't end well did it?

Napoleon's arms started to close in on Alexander's body. Alexander almost gasped that was unexpected- Napoleon at his point was hugging the Tsar. And Alexander laid there  thinking to a multitude of reasons to why this happened.

Maybe he missed his wife? Or he just needed something warm to hug? Alexander blushed at the thought of Napoleon calling him by his nickname than suddenly huging him. It was to late now, he decided. 

He ended up sleeping in Napoleon's arms for the rest of the night.

-

Alexander woke up to an empty bed with the Emperor already dressed in his favourite military uniform reading some Russian literature that Alexander recommended to him. He sat there by the chair near the fire place, while Alexander stretched from the sheets above him.

He wondered if he even noticed the awkward hug the both of them shared last night. Yes, the first time they met they gave a hug to the both of them, a significant of their Alliance- but it never even went that intimate in the roam of things.

"How was your sleep?" Alexander asked Napoleon.

Napoleon looked up from his book and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry. For whatever happened last night." Napoleon said standing up putting his book down in his chair. Sitting back down onto the bed that Alexander was still in.

"No no that's fine. I personally enjoy a hug to sleep sometimes." Alexander said trying to make light of the situation, to him it was kinda was funny but Napoleon didn't seemed so suprised.

Napoleon suddenly than leaned into Alexander without even thinking of the consequences kissing him on the soft lips of his.

Alexander was more shocked, but he let it happened. More off it was a light kiss on the lips, giving the Tsar a taste of Napoleon.

Napoleon broke the kiss, realizing what he had done almost pushing away the Tsar.

"Oh God I didn't know what got the best of me-"

Napoleon panicked.

The Tsar smiled and shrugged.

"I personally enjoyed that, it's okay." Alexander smiled feeling the small sense of heat forming on his cheeks this was it. 

"Really? Can I do it again? If you want to ofcourse." Napoleon said almost to excited. Before Alexander could even answer, Napoleon kissed him fast. Letting their tongues slide into each other's mouth. And Napoleon always imagined how soft the Tsar's lips would be.

Alexander was living this dream come true, where he never even to suspect to happen. Alexander broke the kiss giving a small touch to Napoleon's hair.

"I wish I said it before but I think I love you." Alexander said smiling holding onto Napoleon's hand like they always do.

"I think I love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my writting dump way to long so I fixed it a bit and posted this. I’ll be focusing more on finishing my “Run, Runned, Running” fic more often.


End file.
